The Sacrificial Lamb FR
by DC-Lilie
Summary: Edward Masen n’a qu’une chose en tête: la vengeance. Quand son patron kidnappe Bella Swan, il a un choix à faire. Son inexplicable attirance pour son otage sera-t-elle assez forte pour lui faire oublier ses plans? All Human, E/B, TRADUCTION


Disclamer: Twilight et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. The Sacrificial Lamb est une fiction écrite par Lalina qui me laisse traduire son écrit.

C'est ma première traduction donc j'accepte toutes les critiques mauvaise (mais constructive) ou bonne ou les deux ^^ et un grand merci à Twinie pour tout ses conseils et pour me corriger.

**Edward Masen n'a qu'une chose en tête : la vengeance. Quand son patron kidnappe Bella Swan, il a un choix à faire. Son inexplicable attirance pour son otage sera-t-elle assez forte pour lui faire oublier ses plans ? All Human , E/B, TRADUCTION**

1. Marqué.

Je roulais jusqu'à l'entrepôt abandonné où j'avais garé ma Volvo. Je vérifiais que l'adresse qui était inscrite sur mon Black Berry était correcte.

_Qu'est ce que fout Aro là- bas?_pensais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

En me retournant j'aperçus les voitures de James et Laurent. S'il avait décidé de me tabasser, le fait qu'il invite une audience me surprenait. Ce n'était pas une façon de procéder, surtout quand vous possédiez le gang qui faisait trembler les murs de cette ville. Il aurait loué les services d'un professionnel pour s'occuper de moi; Aro n'allait pas risquer de se salir les mains, surtout avec toutes les personnes qu'il avait à sa disposition.

Mais même si c'était le cas, j'étais assuré et bien équipé. A tout manque de vigilance de sa part, je pourrais être prêt. Je vérifiais une dernière fois le Colt dans l'étui de revolver au niveau de mon épaule, m'assurant que l'attache était tendue et que tout était en ordre. Je fis de même pour le calibre 38 placé au niveau de ma cheville sous mon pantalon de flanelle. Je récupérais ma veste sur la banquette arrière. En sortant de la voiture, je la mis en la gardant déboutonné. Aro aimait que ses hommes soient bien habillés.

En marchant vers la porte rouillée, je me demandais une nouvelle fois ce que je faisais là. Je supposais que je recevrais la réponse assez tôt. Après être entré, j'enlevais mes lunettes de soleil et les glissait dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. J'attendais que mes yeux s'adaptent à l'obscurité avant d'avancer prudemment. Le battant s'était ouvert sur un long couloir et des éclats de voix me parvenaient de l'étage supérieur. Je marchais lentement jusqu'à atterrir dans une grande pièce.

"Edward, mon garçon!", cria Aro, en tapant dans ses mains. "Finalement tu es arrivé. Je me demandais si tu viendrais."

"Je ne dirais jamais non à une de vos invitations Aro" dis-je, en inclinant ma tête en signe de respect. Je lançais un regard vers James et Laurent qui venaient de s'avachir dans les chaises en métal prés de la table, elle-même se trouvant prés d'une autre porte à trappe coulissante.

Aro fit un signe de la main vers cette dernière. Il fit glisser la trappe silencieusement, me donnant la possibilité de regarder dans la pièce. C'était sombre et lugubre, avec juste une ampoule qui éclairait faiblement la pièce. Il y avait une chaise et un petit lit avec un seau à l'extrémité. Une fille aux cheveux sombres était assise sur le lit, son dos appuyé contre le mur. Ses genoux étaient encerclés par ses bras, sur lesquels reposait son front. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que nous l'examinions.

Je refermais le panneau et me tournai vers Aro. "Qui est-ce?", demandais-je d'un ton détaché.

"Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan." "

"Pourquoi est-elle ici ?" Je ne la connaissais pas mais elle ne semblait pas être du genre perturbatrice.

"C'est ma police d'assurance" dit Aro d'un air dédaigneux.

Subitement j'eus une révélation, un déclic. Swan. Comme dans Charlie Swan, le petit shérif municipal qui devait témoigner contre les Volturis et qui pouvait faire incarcérer Aro et ses deux frères pour longtemps.

"Vous avez enlevé la fille d'un shérif ?" sifflais-je, empoignant Aro par le coude. Je le libérais immédiatement en me souvenant que le patron ici, c'était lui.

"Nous la garderons jusqu'à ce que le Shérif Swan témoigne en oubliant malencontreusement son accusation."

"Et ensuite ?", demandais-je, en essayant de ne pas paraître horrifié. Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais jamais commis d'acte répugnant mais il s'agissait là d'une fille innocente, pas d'une bande de criminels endurcis.

Aro haussa simplement les épaules et je me retenais de l'étrangler sur le champ. Je glissais ma main dans mes cheveux et lui tournais le dos. Ma main descendit ensuite sur ma hanche et je pris quelques inspirations profondes pour me calmer.

"Donc pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ?" l'interrogeais-je en me retournant

" Je voulais te l'offrir", me répondis un Aro aux yeux pétillants. J'essayais d'empêcher mon expression de montrer que je venais de perdre mon dernier espoir qu'il y ait en lui une dose, même petite, d'amour.

" Très bien offrez-moi-la...comme quoi ?"

"Comme un cadeau! Pour te montrer ma reconnaissance pour tout ce que tu as fais pour notre famille !"

_Ca y est_, pensais-je, _il est devenu fou_.

"Merci Aro. Je suis honoré mais je crois que je vais décliner." Je souriais faiblement avec l'intention de tourner les talons et partir. J'aurais du savoir que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple.

"C'est honteux. Elle est tellement belle. Mais bon…je pourrais toujours la laisser à James et Laurent. Ils en tireront bien leur coup." Ce fut ce qui me stoppa, je pouvais entendre les deux hommes faisant des commentaires coquins derrière moi et ça me faisait grincer les dents.

"Vous ne la touchez pas," dis-je, avec ma voix menaçante, aux deux clowns. Ils se la fermèrent assez vite.

" Edward, si tu ne veux pas la fille …" Aro haussa les épaules de façon significative et j'envisageais de nouveau de lui mettre une balle dans la tête. Cappo allait être damné. Je savais que c'était une épreuve pour tester ma fidélité envers cette famille et je me soumettais complément.

Je retirais ma veste et mon étui de revolver et les donnais à Aro. Je gardais mon calibre 38, au cas où. Je marchais à grandes enjambées vers la porte métallique, après avoir ouvert le verrou, je la tirais violement. La fille, surprise, cria légèrement. Ses yeux étaient rougis à cause de ses pleurs et sa peau semblait devenir plus pale à mon approche. Elle se recroquevilla dans le coin tandis que je la regardais.

"S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal," chuchota-t-elle en pleurant.

Je serrais ma mâchoire, concentré sur ma tâche. Je devais violer cette fille, avec Aro comme témoin. Je me tournai vers la porte et remarquai que la trappe n'était que légèrement ouverte. Ça rendrait mon travail plus facile.

"Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez," supplia-t-elle. "Mais ne me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plait."

"Tout ce que je veux?" dis-je en levant un sourcil. Elle hocha rapidement la tête, ne comprenant pas encore ce que je voulais d'elle. " Très bien, ça va être plus facile. Allonge-toi sur le lit." annonçais-je d'une voix froide.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête en s'enfuyant dans le coin du lit. Je montais sur ce dernier et je l'empoignais par les épaules pour la pousser en avant.

"NON!!" hurla-t-elle, se mettant à me frapper avec ses petites mains, en vain.

"Tu as dis ce que je voulais!" grognais-je en la tirant une nouvelle fois vers moi. "Maintenant, allonge-toi!" ordonnais-je en lui donnant un coup qui aurait pu l'assommer, la soumettre, et ne pas lui faire mal. Elle s'effondra sur le lit et j'en profitais pour pousser ses genoux et me glisser entre eux.

Heureusement, elle portait une jupe; ça allait rendre ce que j'allais faire plus aisé. Je plaçais mes mains sous elle pour lui déchirer la petite culotte qu'elle portait. Aro aimait le dramatique; il semblait apprécier cette partie du spectacle. La fille commença à se débattre et à me donner un coup de pied pendant que je retirais ma chemise de mon pantalon, avant de les enlever tous les deux

"Arrêtez-vous! S'il vous plaît, arrêtez-vous!! Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît!!" sanglota-t-elle quand j'appuyais le haut de mon corps sur ses seins. Elle continuait de me donner des coups sur les épaules et de me griffer le visage, en visant les yeux. Je devais le reconnaître, elle ne m'aidait pas. Je plaquais ses mains au dessus de sa tête.

En saisissant une poignée de ses cheveux, je tirais violement sa tête sur le côté et elle cria quand je poussais mes hanches, dur, contre elle. Bon, ça paraissait bien et le son y était. Aro devait sûrement croire que je venais de la pénétrer.

"Écoute-moi," sifflais-je dans son oreille, "je ne vais pas te violer. Mais tu dois faire comme si." Après ça, je mordis le lobe de son oreille. Elle hurla, surtout par surprise et je mimais une nouvelle poussée en même temps. Dès qu'elle se rendit compte que je n'allais pas la pénétrer, j'eus l'impression que son corps se détendait

" Crie, bon sang!" chuchotais-je, en serrant la poignée de cheveux que je tenais pour lui secouer la tête. "Lutte contre moi, pour l'amour de dieu!"

La fille réalisa finalement ce que je venais de dire et elle revint à la vie. Elle bougea son corps comme si elle essayait de me donner un coup avec ses hanches et tira sur ses poignets, qui étaient encore prisonniers de ma main, au-dessus de sa tête. Elle cria et hurla sur moi avant de finalement se mettre à sangloter, effrayée par cette situation.

Je continuais de pousser mes hanches contre elle. J'avais juste enlevé mon pantalon. Mon dos faisait face à la porte donc Aro ne voyait pas que ma bite était encore dans mon boxer. Heureusement pour la fille et pour moi car pendant que je simulais que je la prenais, la friction entre nos deux corps me rendait dur. J'essayais de rassembler mes idées, de penser au danger imminent que nous étions tout les deux en train de courir, mais avoir le corps d'une femme se tortillant sous moi ne faisait qu'envenimer la situation

En sentant ce qui allait se produire, les yeux rougis de la fille accrochèrent les miens. La peur y régnait. Elle devait probablement croire que même si j'avais commencé en simulant, je pouvais simplement m'arrêter et vraiment agir. Je donnais une secousse imperceptible de la tête et fis semblant ensuite d'atteindre mon paroxysme. La fille se trouvait là, sous moi, gémissante, fatiguée de lutter.

Après m'être « laissé allé » entre ses mains, je me mis à genoux pour remettre sa jupe correctement. Elle roula sur le coté, de manière à faire face au mur. Ses épaules et son corps entier tremblaient. Elle avait encore très peur et c'était son droit. Je voulais l'enlacer et la calmer mais cela aurait paru bizarre. A la place, je ramassais mes affaires et reboutonnais mon pantalon.

Je laissais ma chemise en dehors de ce dernier pour cacher mon érection toujours présente en priant que personne ne la remarque. Je me baissais pour ramasser le reste des sous-vêtements de la fille. En marchant vers la porte, je les lançais à Aro. Il les attrapa d'une main et me sourit; il avait encore pas mal de réflexes pour un homme son âge.

"Je l'ai marquée, maintenant elle est mienne." Je me tournai pour lancer un regard furieux aux deux clowns adossés contre le mur. Je savais que personne n'oserait la toucher maintenant, elle pouvait en être certaine.

"Il semble qu'elle t'a aussi marqué," gloussa Aro en pointant mon visage. En arrivant à son niveau, je sentis trois griffures en bas de ma joue.

Je saisis mon arme et ma veste avant de quitter l'entrepôt. Oui, elle m'avait marqué. Mais je ne savais pas encore à quel point…


End file.
